


a ghost!

by jungsoy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dreamies makes a cameo!, lee jeno is a ghost, second part is stupid don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsoy/pseuds/jungsoy
Summary: renjun can see ghosts, and jaemin wants to hide and cry
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Huang Renjun, 21, started seeing ghosts and the dead when he was 7. The poor kid was always tormented by the spirits following him and asking him way too many questions. The boy always avoided their eyes because he believed that if you look into a spirit's eyes, they might haunt you and eventually kill you. As he grew older he got used to the spirits always circling around him, getting in his way. Now, Renjun was braver and he dared to stare at the spirits straight into their eyes. (He isn't dead so he practically debunked his own belief).

He believed in ghosts because he can see them, and it didn't really matter if other people choose to believe him or not. It was always fun to play pranks on people, saying that there's someone next to them. A lot of his friends are used to his teasings. They genuinely believe that he can see ghosts and would always, _always_ ask him if there were any spirits wherever they went. Renjun was so used to seeing ghosts that he managed to make a ghost friend. There was this spirit always hanging at his window sill in his dorm. Renjun used to ignore it until the spirit started questioning his whereabouts when he came home late, he asked if Renjun ate and what he learnt that day. He became a roommate and Renjun took his time to get to know the spirit.

The spirit was a boy his age named Lee Jeno. Renjun was a little shock when he found out that Jeno passed due to stress from school. Jeno was the nicest spirit he ever met, he was too smiley and honestly we looked more alive than Renjun. Jeno made Renjun's dorm life a little easier to get by since he was staying alone, waiting for a dear roommate. It was nice having Jeno around, despite the fact that he can't eat the food Renjun made nor can he sleep or take naps with Renjun on the couch. At least he can touch things which made Renjun's $500 Nintendo Switch worth it because the both of them would play with it till dawn every weekend.

Renjun was hanging out with his friends when he received a call from the School Administration, asking him to come down to the office after his classes. He groaned, _what other documents do they want me to fill up now?_

"Maybe you're getting a roommate? You can finally cook for two." Donghyuck fluttered his eyes, "How romantic."

Chenle agreed, "Yeah! Finally you won't be alone and you'll stop asking us to come over all the time." (He doesn't call them over all the time, they willingly come over as and when they liked).

"Your Nintendo Switch won't be dusty now!" Jisung piped in, laughing when Renjun glared at him. (They don't know about Jeno, they never will).

"If it's a roommate, maybe it'll be a cute boy?" Mark questioned innocently.

Renjun scoffed while packing his things, "Y'all are nuts. I'm going, bye!"

Renjun made his way to the office, Jeno trailing behind him. For the past few months Jeno has a habit of following Renjun, worried that Renjun might get hurt on his way to class or way back home. (Not like he can help if Renjun does get hurt, but it's the thought that counts).

"I have a feeling you're getting a roommate." Jeno whispered, Renjun raised an eyebrow at him.

"And if I do, I can't play with you anymore..." Jeno chuckled.

"You'll have a human friend in the dorm! It's much better than a spirit who doesn't eat your famous Mala Hotpot!" Renjun shrugged, it was kinda true.

They reached the office after a long walk from the canteen, honestly Renjun was taking his time, it's not like the Administration Officer would take note of when he has classes or no classes, when they have thousands of other students to check on. He lazily pushed the office door open, takes a queue number and wait.

"I'm feeling kinda excited for you. I have no idea why." Jeno was restlessly tapping his feet.

Renjun side-eyed him, if he replies, people will think he's crazy. People being the cute boy sitting a few stools away from him. Said boy was minding his own business, earpiece in, not caring about the outside world. _He must be a transfer, never seen him before._ Before Renjun could ogle the boy further, his queue number showed up on the screen with a loud buzzer sound. He made his way to the counter, stating his name and showing his student ID.

"Ah yes, Renjun! I am glad to say that you have a roommate who will be staying with you from now on. I just need you to sign and check a few things and you can bring your roommate back for a room tour. Renjun snickered, _Roommate or no roommate, there's still things to sign._ He proceeded to sign and check the forms anyway, part of him was excited that he finally has a human friend in his room.

"Thank you," the officer said, skimming through the forms again, "Okay, Na Jaemin, you may go to your room now."

Na Jaemin looked up, pulling out his earpiece, "With who?"

Renjun was stunned, the pretty boy he was ogling before was his roommate? Sweet heavens! Jeno nudged him to say something and so Renjun squeaked, "M-me!"

The officer lady ushered them out from the office after giving Jaemin his set of keys. The two boys walked awkwardly next to each other, it's more Renjun than Jaemin really, and Jeno's just vibing at the front. Jaemin was looking at his feet, cautious about what to say to his new roommate. He kept seeing another pair of feet just slightly in front of his and he doesn't know whether his mind was playing games with him since he only slept for a few hours the night before. Once the pair of feet got clearer and clearer, Jaemin's curiosity got the best of him. He slowly looked up, from legs to a body to a neck and a head, a nice looking boy smiling sweetly at him. Na Jaemin felt shivers down his spine and before he even processed whatever the hell was in front of him, he screeched, "A GHOST!"

He held Renjun in front of him as a shield, hiding away from the spirit. Renjun stopped in his tracks. Jeno and him looked at each other with matching confused expressions. Jaemin was still shivering behind Renjun's back, holding him tightly like he might die right there and then. Renjun chuckled awkwardly, scratching his neck. He turned around and gave Jaemin a pat on the shoulder, "That's Jeno, and yes, he is a ghost."

Jaemin looked up, he blinked twice slowly, silently asking 'what the fuck'.

"Seems like both of us can see ghosts..." Renjun scratched his neck again, _It's gonna be a long ass ride._


	2. a ghost!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well it gets better here, i guess

Renjun learns that Jaemin started seeing ghosts around the same age as him but he was still very wary about them, since all he ever encountered where the ugly ones. Jaemin did try to make friends with a 'boy' who lurks around his neighbourhood alley. Not even a week of being friends, the ghost showed its true colours; a vengeful spirit that needs to be exterminated for good. Jaemin couldn't remember how fast and how long he ran away from it, prayers slipping out from his lips. From then on, he never tried to befriend any ghosts due to trust issues.

Jaemin was still hiding behind Renjun, not wanting to see Jeno eye-to-eye.

"Are you sure he is not one of those bad monsters?" Jaemin pointed a trembling finger towards Jeno.

Jeno gave him the brightest eye-smile ever, "Nope, I'm just campus ghost. No ill intentions, just pure happiness~"

Jaemin shivered at the sound of how pure the 'boy' was. Maybe, just maybe, this encounter would not be like the previous one. Maybe, just maybe, he will befriend this happy ghost.

Renjun was feeling cheeky that day, he was indeed very happy he got a cute boy as his roommate who can also see ghosts, but right now he just wanted Jaemin to face his fears. He shoot the ghost a glance before pushing Jaemin strongly towards the ghost. Jaemin screamed before falling into Jeno's cold arms. The taller shivered again. Renjun laughed so loud it made both Jaemin and Jeno laugh along.

"We'll be great friends, I just know it!" Renjun announced dramatically.

"O-ho~ Renjun's got a boyfriend, Renjun's got a boyfriend" Renjun shot Haechan a glare, asking him to kindly shut up.

"Everyone, this is Jaemin. Jaemin, this is... everyone." Renjun flashed a sarcastic smile.

Jeno was the only one who giggled at his 'joke', not that everyone can see it.

Jaemin cleared his throat, "Hi! I'm Na Jaemin."

The friend group introduced themselves one by one, taking turns shaking or hi-fiving Jaemin's hand (with the exception of Jisung, who always show a scissors to an open hand). They got him comfortable within seconds. While eating their lunch, they were already throwing lame jokes at one another. Renjun loved seeing his friends get along. _If only they can see Jeno, they would definitely love Jeno._

"Omg Jaemin, did you know that Renjun spent $500 on a Nintendo Switch??? Sad, he doesn't really play it because he has no one to play it with." Mark spilled.

"Really?" Chenle nodded, "Because I know Jen-" Renjun elbowed the other, effectively shutting him up.

Jaemin looked at Renjun, trying to find an answer for the sharp jab, _Oh, they can't see ghosts like we do._

"I guess I'll start playing with him then." Jaemin awkwardly laughs.

The friend group dismissed it and went straight into another topic.

The trio became very close friends within a few months. They even established that every Saturday is to be a game/movie day. They shared many secrets with each other, they also voted which campus ghost should stay or leave. Sometimes they just hang on the couch while waiting for the other to come home, like today.

"You know, you're very obvious." Jeno poked Jaemin with a toe.

Jaemin flinched at the cold toe, moving the toe away from him. "What do you mean?"

"Ah come on Jaemin, don't act like you don't know." Jeno pulled a face.

Jaemin really doesn't want to have this conversation right now. He wants to avoid it for as long as he can, but of course someone would be quick to notice. It wasn't surprising to know that Jeno caught on very fast, or was the first to do so due to the fact that he hangs out with them a lot.

"Can you not tell Renjun about it please." Jaemin pouted, "Please, please, pretty please."

"I'm home!" Renjun hollered, closing the door behind him.

He was greeted with Jaemin pouting inches away from Jeno's face, he chuckled. _Cute._

Jaemin cleared his throat, straightened himself, "U-uh welcome back!"

Jeno smiled knowingly, _Ah~ This is going to be a good one._

So far, Jaemin's ghost encounters has been easy. He never had to face them as much as before, since now he has two 'bodyguards' with him, taking away his attention from the spirits loitering around campus. He never dared to say a word to any of them but Renjun would oh-so-kindly entertain some of the spirits. He helps them find their way, he offers them 'food' and occasionally he would have a full conversation with them. Jaemin was in awe, he will never have the courage to do that. Renjun never forced Jaemin to try and talk to these spirits, he always said, "Whenever you're ready!" It really felt like Renjun was his knight in shining armour, protecting him from the evil that is the dead.

His euphoria did not last long because nowadays, Renjun has been coming home later than usual. Though they share a few classes, they never really had night classes together. Usually when Renjun has night classes, he'll come back before 9PM and then they would eat dinner together. But now, Renjun comes home close to midnight, leaving Jaemin to eat his dinner alone. He does wait up but he would have fallen asleep before the other returns. Then he would find himself covered in his blanket the next morning.

Jaemin tried asking Renjun multiple times about him coming home late, but Renjun brushes it off every single time. Jeno pointed out that something does not feel right; he felt like another presence was walking in and out of their dorm. Jaemin hated how serious Jeno sounds, he also hated how it might be true.

Jaemin took the liberty to wake up earlier than usual just to walk Renjun to his classes. He was trying his best to be his dramatic self, the one where Renjun would complain but still entertain. But Renjun looked, soulless? They were walking side by side, Jaemin talking about something animatedly while Jeno was laughing along. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a loud thud. They turned around and was greeted by Renjun breathing heavily on the ground. His eyes were red, his body shaking. Jaemin panicked, "Renjun? Renjun! Hey, what's wrong? Renjun?"

Jeno froze, _this is not good, not good, not good!_ He ushered Jaemin to bring the smaller boy to the nurse office immediately, blurting out that something was following them. Jaemin's senses heightened. He adjusted Renjun in his arms and ran like mad to the nearest office.

Upon reaching, Jaemin rushed the nurse to do something quickly. The nurse was fortunately quick on her feet. She asked the boy a few questions while she attended to Renjun. Jaemin had literally no answer as to why Renjun dropped in the middle of their conversation. _Did he not have enough sleep? Did he eat something wrong? Is something... disturbing him?_ Jaemin had too many questions and no answers for it, he was frustrated, he just wants Renjun to be okay.

Once the nurse signalled that Renjun was breathing normally, the two boys rushed to his side. The smaller boy was indeed breathing normally again, his body wasn't shaking like before, but he had a fever. _Odd._ Jaemin sighed, "J-Jeno, when you said something was following us, what did you mean?"

Jeno sighed, "I-I saw something lurking near us when you were checking on Renjun. I-It had this dark aura surrounding it."

Jaemin bit his lips, nervously trying to come up with a conclusion, "Could it be one of the campus ghosts?"

Jeno shrugged sadly in response.

"Renjun? Oh my god Renjun! Is he okay?" Haechan came rushing in, their friend group following suite.

Jaemin nodded, "He's having a fever but the nurse said he'll be okay."

Renjun felt his whole body ache. He tried opening his eyes but it felt so heavy. A dark figure was lurking right above him, taunting him with a mocking smile. Renjun groaned, flailing his arms to shoo the figure away but it did nothing.

"Say, your body is pretty weak, boy. I'll be sad to just abandon you."

Renjun opened his mouth slowly, "What do you mean?"

The figure chuckled darkly, but he never answered. Renjun sweats, "Am I going to die?"

"We'll see." The figure was so close to Renjun, he could smell its pungent odour, he gagged.

Renjun's fever did not reside even when they moved him back to his own room. Jaemin was pacing, thinking of solutions but nothing came. "Wait." Jeno spoke up, "Listen."

Renjun was mumbling words, words they wouldn't have comprehended if they did not listen close enough.

"H-he wants to hurt me. You have to burn him to stop him. Please, i-it hurts."

Jaemin shivered, that was definitely not something Renjun would say. _Who is he? Why is he hurting Renjun? What is he supposed to burn?_

Jeno gasped, making Jaemin jump. Jeno skipped his apology and hurriedly dragged Jaemin outside.

"What about Renjun! I can't leave him alone!" Jaemin cried out.

"I know what we should do!"

Jeno dragged him all the way to the campus abandoned building. It was eerie and cold and deserted, Jaemin hates it with all his guts.

"Why would you bring me here, Jeno... It's almost midnight." Jaemin felt tears pooling around his eyes, threatening to fall anytime soon.

"We have to burn him fast. It'll leave Renjun then."

Jaemin really wanted to whine and pull Jeno back to their dorm. He wanted to cry so loud, he'll wake up the sleeping animals. He hated this with every inch of his body. Never in his life would he thought he'll be saving a (special) friend from a stupid ghost. Why was he even born with such a stupid sense, seeing ghosts, it is laughable.

"How are you going about burning this stupid thing." He was already crying at this point, almost shitting his pants as well.

"I can't do it," Jaemin choked, "You need to do it, Jaemin."

Jaemin's knees gave out, he fell to the floor, crying even more, "Why did you have to pick Renjun you stupid bitch!"

"I thought he'll be a strong one." A dark figure appears.

Jaemin jumped, hurriedly hiding behind Jeno. The pungent smell was overbearing, he might just lose all senses after this. The dark figure looked so distorted, he was practically an eye sore. Something in Jaemin's brain clicked. _The vengeful ghost from... years ago?_

"I see you remembered me, Jaemin." The dark figure loomed closer.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY ME?"

"I just want what you have; happiness, friends, love, a life? Weren't we friends, Jaemin?" The figure hollowed, "No, we aren't because you! You abandoned me, Jaemin!" The figure screeched.

Jaemin covered his ears, _holy hell, this piece of shit should really die die._

"J-Jeno, burn him, burn him." Jaemin hurriedly whispered, grabbing onto Jeno for support.

Jeno shook his head, he pointed at Jaemin's pocket and then at Jaemin, "Only you can."

Jaemin was so close to passing out. He hated this but he needs to do this, do this for Renjun. The figure was laughing nonstop, mocking Jaemin's weak demeanour. Jaemin may hate spirits and such but he hates it even more when his loved ones are hurting. He collected his breathe, preparing himself for the worst. He grabbed the lighter in his pocket, Jeno probably placed it there.

"You want what I have?" Jaemin scoffed, "You should rot in HELL!" Jaemin launched the open lighter towards the figure.

It touched the figure right in the eye (bullseye), it burned right through his brains, down to his body, all the while the ghost was screeching, grasping for Jaemin to stop the burn. The pungent smell vanished with the last bit of the figure. Jaemin huffed, he dropped to his knees, his tears wouldn't stop falling. Jeno softly embraced Jaemin, patting him a 'good job'.

It took Renjun another day to be nursed back to life. He woke up startled, "Jaemin? Jeno?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Jaemin rushed to his side.

Renjun hugged him so tightly, tears streaming down his face, "Thank you. Thank you, Jaemin."

Jaemin told Renjun everything, carefully hovering over the minor details that involved him almost shitting his pants or him crying like a madman. But that's Jeno's role! Jeno inserted every action and emotion Jaemin went through in the story Jaemin told. Renjun just laughs, now that's the Renjun they know.

Renjun scoot closer to the two, wrapping his arms around them as much as he could, "Thank you both. You did a very good job." Jaemin's face went red, Jeno giggles.

From then on, Jaemin vowed that he will protect Renjun at all cost, even if it means facing another stupid ghost. Renjun gave him a peck on the cheek for that. Still Jaemin can't resist hiding away when he encounters another campus ghost, they just freak him out so bad. Jeno shook his head as he smiled warmly upon the two, _idiots._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i don't like this outcome.  
> i have no idea how it went from cute to meh (ㆆᴗㆆ)  
> sorry if i got your hopes up and then killed it with something so mediocre (・ω・｀)………..
> 
> see u ard (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)
> 
> twt: @royaldoy

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @royaldoy on twt ~


End file.
